Untitled As of Yet
by Willow Blaze
Summary: Darien is a man of the West and always gets what he wants. Serena is a rich girl from the South and never follows orders wanting to be free all of her life. What happens when West and South cross paths? Attraction or fists will fly. Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

"Howdy fella's. What can I getcha?" a red haired woman asked coming up to a table of five men. The woman had a short can-can dress on. The dress was red and white and her shoes were white cowboy boots.

"I want a whiskey on the rocks," a man with long white hair and dark blue eyes

ordered . The unusual thing about it was he wasn't old. In fact he looked to be in his midtwenties. He had on an off-white shirt and brown breeches that suited his medium build quiet well with his brown cowboy hat and boots.

"I'll have a rum and gin," a man with short brown hair and dark brown eyes, a white shirts and brown breeches. His hat and boots were like the other man's except he had spurs on his boots and silver chain on his hat.

"Vodka," a short blonde hair with light blue eyes. He was shorter than all of the other men at the table. He was wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue breeches. His hat was white as well as his boots.

"Same," a man with shoulder length blonde hair and medium blue eyes. He wore a whit shirt and blue breeches and brown cowboy boots.

The waitress turned to the last man and asked, " What do you want?"

"The strongest thing you got." Now this man was deffinately the leader of the group. He had a black shirt that was open a little to show some tan, muscular, chest and dark blue breeches. His muscles and tan skin wasn't what caused women to fawn over him though. It was his ebony hair and deep blue eyes that any woman or man could drown in. To complete his sadistic look were black Mexican cowboy hat and boots with spurs.

"Coming right up," the waitress stated while walking away with a look of contentment on her face. As se passed the leader, she felt him slap her ass.

"And now our main attraction…"


	2. Main Attraction

Title: I ono yet

Rated: Mature

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but this story is all mine except the characters. Now I haven't really written a story and had people read it before so please be nice. Also someone on my other story told me that the only people that were able to access it were registered. If anyone knows how to change that PLEASE let me know. Thanx much. As my friend Kat and I would say: Kat "Peace" Me "Love and Chicken grease"

"And I thought that the wench was the main attraction," the long blonde haired man stated still staring at the waitress.

"Zack, if she was the main attraction then lets leave," the white haired man complained.

"Now, now Malcolm, she wasn't that bad looking," the brunette defended.

"Hey! I know you chica's like to fight but I want to hear what the attraction is," the leader belted out. After that outburst the table was silent and all five men were watching the stage.

"Now here they are but remember you can't touch,' the announcer finished.

"Thanks guys. Now I get to be surprised," the leader whined.

Four girls were on stage when the curtain opened and the pianist started playing.

You can like the life your livin

You can like the life you like

You can even marry Harry

A mess around with Ike

The girls were singing and dancing provocatively: standing next to each other, swinging their hips, bending over, and can-caning. When they finished that line the four split in the middle to reveal a blonde woman with a white dress that separated into slits after the buttocks. The dress was skin tight above the slits and had no straps. Her gloved hands were strategically place on her popped knee and back hip.

And that's good

Isn't it great

Isn't it grand

Isn't it fun

Isn't it … but nothing stays

The blonde's song captivated everyone in the crowd. She had linddied, jazz squared, and other dance moves.

'Nice, I guess,' he thought.

And All

That

Jazz

And with that the five girls clapped their hands once and stomped their right foot forward while angling their arms in front and back of them.

The crowd erupted in a cheer and gave them a standing ovation and whistled, cheered, and cat called, some of which came from the table of five in the back.

"Well, fella's, I guess you liked that," the red headed waitress asked coming up and bringing them their drinks.

"That was amazing… Where did you find them," the brunette asked.

"Didn't. They found us," she said walking away.

"Awe… so where did you find them? GOD Nate, get a hold of your balls. I think they are running away," the ebony haired man taunted.

"Shut the fuck up, Dare," Nathan retorted. He crossed his arms and pouted. Then he took a large gulp of his drink.

The cheering started again. Darien and his friends looked around to see why there was cheering and on stage was the same five girls all wearing red cann-cann dresses. A cann-cann song came on and they started dancing.

"So who do you think is the easiest?" Jared asked.

"The blondes… together," Malcolm to stated thinking about it.

"No, the black haired girl," Darien stated.

"I would watch my tongue if I was you," a man with short blonde hair interrupted.

"And why is that?" Darien asked.

"Because I work for one of the blondes and I know all of them. If they heard you all of you would be looking for your balls, not just Mr. Nate here," the blonde said turning around.

"Well, since I am very attached to my manhood, why don't you come over here and help us watch what we say," Darien invited the man over. With that the blonde haired man walked over to the men. He was wearing a white work shirt and light brown breeches. His eyes were light blue and his comp lection was flawless and tan. He was clean shaven and semi-muscular. His hands were callused showing that the was a man of hard labor.

"So what are the girls like in bed?" Jared queried.

"Wouldn't know. The girls and I are strictly friends. Well, except for Serena. She is also my boss," the blonde explained. "By the way, my name is Andrew. And you gentlemen are…"

"Well, I wouldn't call these men gentlemen. But I am Malcolm and this fine man with the brown hair is Nathan, the one with the long blonde hair is Zachary, the short blonde hair is Jared, and that guy, you know the manhood one, is Darien." As Malcolm introduced all of the men Andrew shook hands with all of them. After he sat down and took a swig of the beer that he brought with him from his previous table, he felt two small hands run down his chest and a soft moist tongue licked his earlobe.

"Hi, there slave boy," was whispered into his ear.

Andrew knew who it was due to the open mouthed stares the other gentlemen had on their faces, and the fact that she called him slave boy. "Now, Serena, we have talked about this already. You can't use my weaknesses against me just because you know what they are. You know the consequences." After stating that Andrew pulled Serena's right arm the rested on his chest, causing her to flip over the back of the booth and into Andrew's lap. Before Serena could understand what was happening he started to tickle his victim.

"ANDREW!…No…hee hee… st…stop….hee hee ….pllll..hahahaha……pleeeeeeeeeeaassseee…! I be……hee hee ….g….yyyyoooo..u….hee haaaaa… ssssttttoooo…hee hee … stop. Hee hee…. I'll… hee hee tell ….hee hee… daddy… heehee," Serena begged and tried to bargain with Andrew but he just wasn't having it.

"No you won't cause then I will have to inform your wonderful father that you were hitting on me… Hmm.. that sounds good anyway," Andrew said stopping his torture only to start a new type.

Serena sat up quickly and glared at Andrew. "You wouldn't dare."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Andrew you know what Daddy would do if you told him that."

"Spank you," Darien interrupted.

Wow does Darien have a dirty mind. If you haven't already guessed this fic is supposed to be in the old west but since I know nothing about that I am making this old west my own.

Willow B.


End file.
